Serenity Lily
Serenity Lily is a Unicorn living in Canterlot, and an OC By Shalinah-Chan |Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Owner = Shalinah-Chan|Relatives = Blue Hydrangea (Little Brother)}} Information (S) Appearance Serenity Lily is a Pink Unicorn with short Twin-Tails as a Mane and a tail, and long pink-ish boots with a dark red line on it. Personality Serenity means the art of being calm and peaceful, so Lily is calm and peaceful, and a bit joyful sometimes. Magic Serenity Lily has the magic of healing and growing any flowers with a pink and violet color. She can also heal a certain amount of ponies. Her magic also has a limit per day. Backstory Cutie Mark Serenity Lily was once a Blan-Flank. Luckily, no one made fun of her. She waited a long time to figure out her talents, so she can get her Cutie Mark, like her friends did. Her Mother told her advice on Cutie Marks. She said 'Cutie Marks are based on your talents. You have to be patient and relax. Find your hidden talent. And you will get your Cutie Mark'. Serenity followed her Mother's advice, she became patient and calm. Serenity decided to test her magic first, and then figure out her hidden talent. Her Magic Serenity Lily was walking around her empty garden space while her parents are working on Horseshoes. Serenity was thinking of magic abilities she can try, but nothing was a success; She tried teleporting, organization, or even magic powers normal unicorns do. "Why magic is useless... Why am I even a unicorn?" She asked to herself. But she didn't do the last thing. "I hope this works..." She said to herself, again. She puts her head close to the dirt and closes her eyes. She concentrates and imagines that a magical Lily. She makes her horn grow, and she hears a flower growing from below. She opened it and saw a mysterious magenta-like lily. She became happy and ran to her parents. She told her parents what kind of flower she did. Her parents became proud. She looked at her flank and noticed a Silhouette of her cutie mark. She became confused and wonders what else is missing... Healing Spell After her first spell, she wondered what else is missing to make her cutie mark appear. But she decided to think of it in the morning. The next day, Serenity woke up with a loud breathing sound. She checked up on it and noticed her little brother, severely wounded. Her brother, Blue Hydrangea has a long gash on his hoof. "What happened?" Asked Serenity. "I-I was walking close to a thorn bush earlier, and I got a gash by one of the thorns..." Answered Blue. Serenity was thinking of a way to heal her own little brother. And then suddenly, her horn turn light green, she closed her eyes and pointed at the gash. After a few seconds, Blue's hoof is now better. "W-Wow! Thank you sis!" Said Blue. Serenity smiled, and she noticed, that her cutie mark is now fully formed! Serenity jumped in joy, can't wait to tell her friends in Canterlot. Hello, Canterlot! Serenity told her parents, and how happy she is. But she also wanted to go to Canterlot. She always wanted to go there are visit her friends; All the wonderful and rich places there, the kind and loving ponies, and the royal castle is always the one she daydreams all the time. Her parents knows, and wanted to make Serenity's Dreams Come true. "That's wonderful Dear! Also, we have a surprise for you and Blue!" Said Serenity's father. "We are sending you 2 off to Canterlot!" Said Serenity's Mother. Serenity gasped and was so happy. She told Blue the news, and he was also so happy. Both packed they're bags and was ready to go. "But, Mother, Father. How about you 2?" Asked Blue. "We'll be alright. We can invite your cousins and aunts to help us work!" Answered Serenity's Mother. "Thanks, mother, your the best!" Said Serenity. Both said goodbye to they're parents, and was leaving to start they're a new adventure. The 2 finally arrived at Canterlot. Both have sparkly eyes because the place is so amazing and beautiful. Serenity also noticed her and Blue's hooves are muddy. Both wiped them off, and Serenity wanted to wear HorseBoots for Blue and her. She sees a store nearby who sells wonderful Horse boots. Comfortable Horse Boots Serenity and Blue went inside and sees beautiful Horse Boots. The 2 chooses the ones that interest them. Both have decided, and paid for them. Both wore them and it felt comfortable on the hoof. Both Boots has a wonderful color that matches their personality. They then found a cottage to stay, and the adventures of the Siblings is just Beginning. Relationship The Mane 6 Fluttershy- '' Both have a lot of the same interests; Both have love for Animals and Nature. But Fluttershy is shy, while Serenity is the opposite and calm. 'Rarity'- Rarity and Serenity don't have a lot in common, but both have a good taste in Fashion. 'Applejack'- They get along pretty well because of both loves exploring, and loves Any Kinds of Apple Snacks. 'Rainbow Dash'- They don't get along pretty well. They are the major opposite; Rainbow Dash is Athletic, while Serenity is A little Weak. Dashy is a Prankster, while Lily doesn't like pranks. But both are Adventourous. Blue Hydrangea (Little Brother) Blue Hydrangea is Serenity's Adopted Little Brother. Serenity is 3 years older than him, but he is still taller than her. Blue is also a Unicorn. Quotes (Quotes in her Backstory Not Included) * "''I am so happy to meet my little Brother!" - ''Serenity's Quote when she was a filly when her parents are adopting a 1 years old Stallion. * ''"These Horse Boots are Comfortable!" -''Serenity's Quote when she tried out her new boots. * "''I like the fashion clothes you designed, Rarity!" ''- Serenity's Compliment on Rarity's Designs. * ''"Want to go explore Canterlot and A Village Called Ponyville Soon?" -The quote when Serenity asked Blue when they arrived at Canterlot. * "Negativity is never the answer!" ''-She said to Blue when he almost gave up exploring because something bad might happen. * "''Can I rest for a little bit? Today was a long Journey..." ''-She said to Blue when she wanted to rest. * "''So, what's up Blue?" ''-She asked Blue after she woke up from her rest. * ''"Really? What is it?" -She asked to Blue after he said he earned his Cutie Mark * ''"I'm really proud of My Little Brother!" ''-She said to Blue after showing his Cutie Mark to her, and as she was hugging him Trivia * Shalinah-Chan's First Pony OC * After she got her cutie mark, she became calmer and Peaceful. * The siblings also wanted to meet Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence. * She gives her Magenta-Like Lillies as a gift for her friends. * Serenity's whole family's Name is from Flowers. Although they're talents and Cutie Marks are Different. Gallery MLP OC- Serenity Lily's Cutie Mark.png|Cutie Mark MLPEG OC- Serenity Lily.png|EQG Version MLP OC- Serenity Lily.png|Profile/Portrait Picture Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn